


Gentle touch

by clockworkgraystairs



Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [2]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, just a little thing where jude and cardan are being soft, mentions of nudity, mentions of violence?, set in "Everything I didn't ask for" universe, yes i did a drabble for one of my fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs
Summary: Part of a collection of Jurdan drabbles I'll be writing for my 1k followers celebration on tumblr.For the prompt:Kissing scars either shortly or long after they’ve healed.Set in future chapters of my fic "Everything I didn't ask for"If you haven't read it it's ok, but it will be a bit more understandable if you have.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Gentle touch

Cardan wasn’t sure what was his favorite part of all. To have her shivering and whimpering against his mouth, desperate for release... or this. The moment after. 

Being able to see her with her guards down. Relaxed. Not her usual defensive stance, the one that could scare even the bravest man. He looked at her, gloriously naked and stretched along his bed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe such a mighty creature allowed him to see this part of her. Allowed him to touch her the way he did while turning her into a moaning wreck. 

Then again, the scars on Jude’s body reminded him of the fact that she remained human. Painfully human. 

He’d noticed them the first time they were together. Between hurried kisses and the sound of clothes being torn apart, he had seen one or two scars. But once he had her completely exposed in front of him, several more were added to the list. 

It pissed him off. Knowing that no matter how delightful their moments together were, eventually she’d have to return to a place where she could get easily hurt. And what was worse, she would act as if it didn’t matter. 

As he laid on his side, head propped on one of his hands, he glanced at the spot on her skin that had felt slightly different this time.

“This one’s new.” Cardan muttered, tracing his finger down her right arm where a thin line of skin felt rough to the touch. It wasn’t big, but looked recently healed. He clenched his jaw for a moment before lifting his gaze to her. 

Jude watched him through hooded eyes, her dark curls framed her face in a wild haze. She looked almost ethereal. Even her lips were still a bit swollen from their punishing kisses. 

“I faced a trickster opponent some nights ago.” She answered, lifting her hand to caress his chin. Judging by her tone, he could have very well asked her for the hour. 

He was no stranger to violence, from a very young age he’d gained his own scars too. However, he had never spoken of it the same way Jude did. Indifferent. Resigned. It strained something inside him.

A part of him wanted to shout at her for doing so. The other, wanted to rip apart every single person who had dared touching her with harming intentions. 

Instead, he leaned to graze his lips over that new scar. 

Her breath hitched, but didn’t move away. 

He pressed one, two kisses there before moving to another one. A long scar located near her hip. Cardan peered up at her, finding her slightly wide eyes. “And this one?”

“A rough training session.” She breathed. Cardan leaned down to repeat the process.

Upon moving to the third one, he nibbled her skin between kisses making her muscles twitch and her lips part with a sigh. Soft fingers tangled in his hair, encouraging him.

As much as he wanted, he couldn’t make her scars disappear. But he could do this. He could give her a moment in which the marks on her skin gave her anything but torment. A moment of peace.

A moment of something… something his mind couldn’t find a name for. Even when his heart already had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it pls leave a comment!!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if I made any mistake feel free to tell me!
> 
> 🧡


End file.
